Cosas de chicas
by Pashelene
Summary: Victoria Alcorta comenzaba a entender por qué era tan diferente de las demás, quizás era el hecho que necesitaba depender de un hombre y ellas nunca se dejaron doblegar ¿Pero por qué no podían verse felices? Eran lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra el mundo, y eralo que más envidia le causaba a Malvinas. Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidecaz.


Cerró la puerta y se sentó.

Callada en una sala, sentada al lado del fuego mientras aprieta su vestido y ve con preocupación una radio a pilas. Como si fuera a cambiar algo.

Le enferma.

Mirarla, le hace sentirse un ser despreciable; porque nunca ha querido matar a alguien tanto como entonces.

Sus botas militares pesadas siguen húmedas, y sus pies siguen envueltos en medias de lana mientras su uniforme militar desgarrado y sucio guarda la historia de soldados caídos y muertos… soldados que no pudieron seguir viviendo.

¿Y todo por qué?

— Arthur va a ganar ¿Verdad? Martín no puede simplemente tenerme a su lado por siempre ¿Verdad? — La mira con la esperanza, de buscar apoyo en el otro rostro femenino, de sentir que todo estará bien, llenan la sala de un silencio incómodo.

Solo encuentra dolor y seriedad.

— Violeta… ¿Por qué no dices algo? — Ella mueve su falda levantando viento — Puedes decirme la verdad, a ti… te molesta ¿Verdad?

— ¿Molestarme? — La chilena se levantó tambaleante y abrió otra botella de agua ardiente, bebiendo desde la boquilla — No tendría por qué.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué no me hablas?

— ¿De qué?

— Yo… — Buscó un tema en común pero todo era referente a la guerra — Deberías cambiarte de ropa… ¡Darte una ducha!

— No traje más ropa.

— Puedo prestarte.

— ¡No quiero tu caridad! — Golpeó la mesa y luego suspiró — ¿Cuándo va a volver el Reino Unido?

— Yo… No lo sé.

Quiso gritarle que ella "Nada sabía", porque enserio la jovencita preciosa no era de ayuda. Pero se controló, entonces escucharon una transmisión en la radio… había interceptado una señal, no de auxilio, sino de comunicación con grandes tropas… _"I win… They lost. We need Talk to the First Minister And..."_ , las baterías se acabaron y la voz se apagó.

— ¡Arthur ganó! — Dio un brinquito en su asiento y sonrió complacida.

— No, "Falkland Island", Inglaterra no ganó — Quiso matarla… destruirla ¿Sería mejor de ese modo? — ¡Martín perdió! Martín… Argentina, perdió.

— Creí que eras nuestra aliada.

— ¿Tuya? Ni cagando — Sintió la puerta abrirse y su corazón dio un brinco — No soy aliada, solo brindé ayuda a Arthur…

 _"Y le di la espalda a mi hermano"_ , quiso decirlo, pero el rubio entró sonriendo triste, borracho. Abrazó a la dulce y pequeña "Falkland", la besó por primera vez, olvidándose que Chile estaba presente.

 _"Es hora de recoger el botín de guerra… después de todo_ ", pensó la chilena, retirándose un poco y bebiendo más alcohol. La batalla de UK con Argentina garantizaba la no invasión de éste a Chile. Y eso era todo… eso era lo importante. Miró momentáneamente a Malvinas y a Inglaterra… las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas y el inglés no pensaba parar. Ella abrió la puerta de una habitación y los ayudó a llegar.

Falkland no sabía nada del mundo… Argentina siempre la había tratado con tanto respeto y cariño, que nunca entendió que besar a un lobo es el peor error que puedes cometer. Los lobos solo saben hacer una cosa: devorarte.

Chile salió de allí, no era algo que quisiera ver o escuchar. Solo supo lo que había sucedido.

Al día siguiente, Arthur seguía dormido en la misma habitación, Victoria Alcorta estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, con la mirada apagada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ahora soy de Él — Le dijo a Chile cuando ésta volvió — Pertenezco al UK.

— Felicidades — Le dijo ésta.

Había cambiado en una noche.

Chile vestía de civil con una falda de franela y medias oscuras, como el sweater de cuello alto y ajustado bajo el enorme abrigo. Traía una mochila en las manos, seguro la "niña", ni siquiera se había preocupado de "eso".

Entró a la habitación… y estaba el rubio acostado con ambas manos en la cara mientras apretaba los dientes y no controlaba los ríos de lágrimas. Ella puso el seguro a la puerta y pidió a todos sus ancestros y todos los seres que los observaban: hadas, duendes y criaturas de la tierra, que por favor guardarán el secreto y mantuvieran en silencio la situación.

— Why? Why Violeta? Why you can't stop me?! — Se quitó las manos y la miró furioso — I would hurt she…

— No me hables, ve a bañarte, ahora — Lo mandó, pero no hubo caso — Ven.

Ella puso uno de sus brazos tras su cuello y le ayudó a caminar, su cuerpo era un desastre. Anoche se lo pudo porque el alcohol y el imperialismo era más fuerte, hoy, el rubio no podía su propio cuerpo. Ella agradeció a todos los cielos que usara calzoncillos largos, porque no estaban los ánimos para ver hombres desnudos.

— …Where she is? — Preguntó con la cabeza baja.

— En la cocina — Respondió mecánicamente — Tienes mal gusto para las mujeres.

El rubio la miró triste. Luego entró al baño y encendió la regadera.

Chile sacó de la mochila ropa limpia y se la dejó a un lado, luego le esperó en la habitación con una especie de bolsito blanco con una cruz roja encima, y cuando salió el inglés, algo más reparado, le pidió que se sentara frente a ella.

Así lo hizo.

— Hurt… — Reclamó al sentir el alcohol.

— Bien, el dolor es bueno — Ella puso mucho más producto en la herida — Porque así recuerdas que estás vivo ¿Acaso Argentina te atravesó con una estaca?

— I told you, he is crazy.

Siguió curando las heridas, hasta que ya estuvo bien parchado y vendado.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó impertérrita al sentir la cabeza del inglés sobre su pecho.

— Is Hurt... — Volvió a repetir.

— Traeré a Victoria — Pero él le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

— Do not leave me… — Ella siguió sin pensarlo, sin emociones tontas — I need you.

— Detente — Pidió fría como un glaciar.

— I won't — Se aferró mucho más, hasta que a ella le costó respirar.

— Fui a verle… — Entonces él le soltó un poco, pero siguió buscando acunarse.

— Is he okey?

— No lo sé.

— Is a stupid man… — Ella acarició su cabello.

— No es eso… Es que Uruguay y Perú me prohibieron el paso, preferí no insistir.

— Come on… — La recostó en la misma cama en donde él se había revolcado con Victoria — DE ENTRE TODOS, YO TE ESCOGÍ A TI…

— Por eso — Soltó una lágrima — Tienes mal gusto con las mujeres ¡Escogiste a la única tonta que puede soportar esto! La única que puede escoger a alguien que le produce tanto daño, que se puede acostar con otras y al día siguiente le trae ropa y le venda las heridas… ¡La única que puede apoyar al asesino que destruyó a su hermano! Realmente... Realmente tienes mal gusto con las mujeres.

El inglés la soltó. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la cabaña sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera le dijo "adiós" a Victoria que lo siguió con la mirada esperando una explicación.

Luego vio a Chile salir de la misma habitación, con el abrigo cerrado hasta la nariz y dejando la cabaña.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué será de mi?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Argentina?

Salió corriendo.

Horas después, en un helicóptero llegó Escocia a buscar a la preciada muchacha. Ella tenía tantas preguntas… y Escocia no tenía ganas de responder a ninguna de ellas.

Fue llevada a Gran Bretaña para recibir ciertas instrucciones y cierta preparación: ahora que era totalmente una colonia británica.

Arthur nunca la volvería a tratar como aquella noche. De hecho, el inglés se fue distanciando... Aún tenía varias colonias que mantener y ella no podía exigir su atención única y sola para sí.

Hubo un tiempo en que Chile se le hizo cercana… y ella se acercó mucho a su cultura, recibió muchos migrantes de Chile.

Malvinas vio a Martín muchas veces… Y muchas veces le pidió que volviera con él, pero se respondía solo que aquello no era posible.

El Reino Unido se acercó otra vez a Argentina, incluso varias veces bebieron juntos y poco a poco fueron sanando sus heridas. En cuanto a Argentina y Chile... Pronto fue como si nada hubiera sucedido… como si Argentina nunca le hubiera quitado territorios… como si nunca hubiera amenazado con invadirla, como si Chile nunca lo hubiera traicionado en aquella guerra. Cierto es, que se guardaban un poquito de rencor ¿Cómo no? Pero aún así… era increíble.

Y en cuanto a la relación de Inglaterra con Chile… Pues nunca más volvieron a acercarse tanto como entonces. A veces tomaban el té… a veces conversaban. Malvinas nunca vio que quedara algo del cariño de aquél entonces, parecían una especie rara de "amigos".

La vio reír a carcajadas con los países Oceánicos, pidiendo consejos a los nórdicos. Recibiendo mimos y abrazos de los sudamericanos, incluso caricias indiscretas del gringo imperialista.

Pero nunca la vio como entonces.

Nunca la vio triste… pero tampoco la vio feliz.


End file.
